Modus
by Lhyn
Summary: Modusnya aja pake acara nilang, padahal mah udah kebelet !/Prekuel 'Polantas'/SasuSaku/Oneshoot/DLDR/


**Modus**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prekuel dari 'Polantas'**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Modusnya aja pake acara nilang, padahal mah udah kebelet !**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura mengeluarkan motor _Satria FU_ -nya dari dalam rumah. Ciri khas anak muda jaman sekarang, dimana Sepeda motornya di preteli. Bannya di ganti dengan ban yang lebih kecil. Pelek bintang di ganti dengan pelek ruji berwarna kuning. Dan badan sepeda motor itu di ganti dengan badan _air brush_ berwarna ungu dan putih. Tanpa sepion.

Bahkan tinggi sepeda motornya di turunin, sehingga kalau ada polisi tidur pasti ada bunyi **'jedukk'** -nya.

Setingan sepeda motor anak racing.

Setelah keluar pagar ia pun segera menaiki motor tersebut. Dengan penampilan sangat tertutup dan hanya terlihat dua bola mata hijaunya. Sementara jas almamaternya di masukan asal ke dalam tas. Gadis itu siap berangkat kuliah.

"Dek."

Mendengar suara laki-laki di belakangnya. Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok laki-laki yang berambut merah. Sasori, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Iya mas, ada apa ?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia menelisik penampilan Sasori yang hanya menggunakan boxer hitam dengan wajahnya yang kusut.

Ini udah jam sembilan lho, tapi kok wajah Sasori kusut. Seperti orang baru bangun terus nongkrong di jamban.

"Jangan lewat Jl. Mugen ya, ada polisi. Kamu gak pake helm. Apalagi motor kamu garapan lho."

"Tenang aja mas, itu mah gampang. Adek sudah sering kena tilang polisi disana." Sakura nyengir lebar meski gak kelihatan karena tertutup masker. "Nanti adek yang nanganin. Gak sampe dua menit kok." setelah itu ia pun berangkat meninggalkan Sasori yang bengong.

 **.**

 **.**

Pinginnya sih seperti itu, tapi kok...

 **Priiitttt**

Sakura malah menepi di sisi kiri jalan selama setengah jam. Dengan polisi berwajah ganteng yang memeriksa perlengkapan surat-surat pengendara miliknya. Entah kenapa kini lebih lama dari biasanya.

Memang biasanya Sakura kena tilang disini dan biasanya yang nilang itu pak tua Asuma, tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Tapi ini kok lama, apa mungkin efek dari polisi ganteng yang kini menilangnya ?

Sakura sering mendapati polisi ganteng ini disini tapi ini pertama kalinya ia di tilang sama polisi ganteng ini.

"SIM-nya ada ?" tanya polisi ganteng itu dengan Name Tagnya Sasuke U.

"Boro-boro pak punya SIM. Ngurusnya aja kagak sempet. Jadwal kuliah saya padat." ujar Sakura sembarangan.

"Gak punya surat izin tapi berani naik motor."

"Berani lah pak, orang bapak ibu saya ngizinin kok."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba bersabar pada adek pengendara motor yang ngenyel ini.

"Dek, kamu tahu kan. Kalo gak punya SIM itu gak boleh naik motor."

"Mitos itu pak, faktanya jaman sekarang anak kecil yang gak punya SIM aja udah boleh naik motor." Sakura menatap kesal pada polisi ganteng di depannya. "Padahal masih bau kencur."

"Ya udah, kamu saya tilang dan motor kamu saya sita."

"Enak aja pak main sita. Itu ibuk-ibuk yang suka ngelanggar lalu lintas aja di biarin masa aku yang tertib malah kena tilang. Gak adil nih."

"Ibuk-ibuk kan pake helm. Lagian motor kamu juga gak standar. Ban kecil tanpa sepion."

"Elah pak, meskipun pake helm tapi masih ugal pak. Gayanya kayak anak racing. Mending saya racing tapi tau tempat."

"Anak siapa sih kamu ? Cerewet banget."

"Anak Bapak saya lah pak. Masa iya saya anaknya kambing pak tua Asuma." Sakura sungguh merasa jengah dan gerah. Pasalnya ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh hampir setengah jam ia menego polisi ganteng ini untuk melepaskannya.

Sakura melepas maskernya juga tudung jaketnya. Ia sungguh gerah dan panas jika di bungkus terus menerus seperti ini.

"Ayo dong pak, saya ada kuliah. Dosen mata kuliah hari ini galak lho pak. Entar kalo buat skripsi malah di persulit." rajuk Sakura dengan mata kucingnya yang menatap berbinar ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali menatap datar Sakura. Ia berdehem pelan. "Gak boleh."

"Yahh... Pakpol jahat dah..." gerutu Sakura kesal.

Sasuke merunduk sedikit ke arah Sakura. "Sebelum kamu bisa ku halalin. Kamu gak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

 **Croott**

Keluar sudah darah dari hidung Sakura. Nih anak ayam, baru kenal minta ngehalalin anak orang. Modusnya nilang padahal mah kebelet kawin.

 **End**

* * *

 **-_- pendek ? Ember ! -_- author kan orangnya to the point. #PLAKKK#BUAGH#**

 **Author lagi mengalami kemalangan T.T, pas author lagi pulang. Itu pas magriban gitu.**

 **Kan author pulang bareng temen author. #cuma beda arah# Author kan udah masuk di jalan, author lihat kebelakang, temen author masih di tempatnya. Natap author gitu. Rada jauh dikit, author tengok lagi. Oh masih di sana.**

 **awal pas author pulang itu baik-baik tuh motor. Terus mampir ke alfamart. Pas pulang dari sana juga baik-baik saja.**

 **Jalan kan lagi ramai-ramainya orang pulang kerja. Apalagi jalan yang author lewati itu jalan utama antara gresik-surabaya.**

 **Author kan masih muda, naik sepedanya lumayan ngebut. #apalagi motor yang author naiki itu satria, persis motor yang dinaiki Sakura.# untungnya gak ada polisi. Ah pas mau belok, tiba-tiba rem belakangnya blong !**

 **Author panik seketika. Rem depan juga blong. Lampu sein sama lampu utama juga tiba-tiba mati ! Padahal pas pulang tadi gak kenapa-napa.**

 **Apalagi di depan ada mobil avanza terus di belakang author ada truk gandeng. Rame pengendara motor juga. Author komat-kamit dalem hati. Selamat apa kagak ini.**

 **Lagi banter-banternya motor author. Author nekat motong jalan. Padahal itu ada mobil yang lewat.**

 **Untungnya pas belok sepi, jadi gak sampe nabrak orang. Lah udah belok. motor author langsung author matiin dan seketika motornya berhenti untungnya masih di tepi jalan. Bayangin aja motor satria yang pas masuk empat lagi jalan terus tiba-tiba di matiin mesinnya. Langsung berhenti, untung author kagak kelempar ke depan.**

 **Nih author langsung priksa tuh motor. Author lihat cakramnya juga gak kenapa-napa. Remnya juga gak putus.**

 **Author bingung nih kenapa rem motornya kok bisa blong. Motor author dulu gak pernah ngalamin kek gini. Soalnya jarang-jarang motor racing kek gini. Ini juga bekas motor balapan milik kakak laki-laki author.**

 **Disana juga author ditanya sama orang yang ada di bengkel deket author berhenti. Di priksa juga gak kenapa-napa.**

 **Author langsung ngabarin temen author tadi, dan jawaban temen author tadi bikin author bingung. Dia cuma bilang "tuh kan."**

 **Author tanya kenapa ? Dia bilang besok.**

 **Author pun pulang pun di jemput temen kakak author. Author bawa motor scoopy terus satria author di bawa temen kakak author.**

 **Nah esoknya author nanya. "Kemarin ada apa ?" nah temen author itu bilang kenyataan pahit.**

 **Author pulang bonceng cewek berpakaian putih dengan rambut panjang. Ternyata cewek itu yang bikin rem author blong. #temen author itu bisa lihat** _ **sesuatu**_ **. Wasiat bapaknya dia# 'Anu' Wasiat Bapak !**

 **Setelah di selidiki, ternyata cewek itu kiriman sama orang yang punya dendam sama keluarga author. -_-**

 **Dan kata temen author, setiap author pulang itu di tunggu di pojok perempatan yang biasa author lewati. Pokoknya ngeri dah !**

 **Author juga pernah berada di ambang kematian #ceileh gaya bahasanya# itu juga pas keadaan pulang cuma kemaleman. Pas author mau belok. Author di ampit dua truk gandeng. Kiri kanan Oke ! Gerak sedikit, kelindes mah author -_-**

 **Malah curhat -_- :v**

 **Habisnya kan author hanya berbagi pengalaman. Kalau di jalan hati-hati yaa, jangan gegabah, kudu sabar di jalan. jangan ugal kayak author ! :v tipikal anak racing gagal ! :v**

* * *

 **Omake**

Namanya juga hidup, ada senangnya ada sedihnya. Dan yang pasti bakal ada cobaannya, seperti ini-

 **Brakkk**

"Ya ampun dek, kamu gak apa-apa ?"

Sakura dengan naasnya malah jatuh dari sepedahnya. Dan parahnya ia jatuh di depan orang yang mau ngelamarnya.

"Ini gara-gara Bapak sih, pake ngomong yang aneh-aneh."

"Lah, kan saya ngomongnya jujur."

"Jujurnya ke bangetan sih pak, kalo mau ngehalalin anak orang bilang ke emak bapaknya jangan ke anaknya, entar malah nganu."

"Nganu apaan ?"

Sakura diam memikirkan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Au ah terang, nanti sabtu malem minggu ke rumah. Bilang Bapak Ibu saya."

Sakura pun segera naik ke motornya, bergegas pergi dari sana secepatnya. Tapi-

 **Brakkk**

"Ya ampun dek, konsentrasi."

Hei, Sakura...

Ada aqua ?

 **Fin**


End file.
